The above-referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/943,232 discloses an ad hoc emergency interoperability communication network which is established by providing universal temporary incident area network modules that communicate with each other on a network using a common frequency and modulation format such as provided by 802.11. In one embodiment the ad hoc network is established when vehicles containing the temporary incident area network modules are within range of each other. The temporary incident area network modules are such as to have an RF or other connection with handheld or in-vehicle communications devices of whatever variety that have standardized voice, data and push-to-talk channels. Upon receipt of a transmission from the standard transceiver, the signals are converted to the common network frequency and format and transmitted around the network. The system thus allows communications amongst the responders to an incident without having to set up prearranged protocols, equipment compatibilities, or equipment addressing.
Moreover, command and control structure can be achieved through a commander having access through his own temporary incident area network module at a node on the network to be able to route and control the flow of information over the network.
Additionally, portable temporary incident area network modules may be dropped at various locations to provide range extension for standard handheld transceivers that have a limited range. Moreover, in one embodiment, switches are provided on the transceivers for the individual to switch between the ad hoc temporary incident area network and the closed network of the department for whom the individual works.
Currently the information available to one department at an incident scene is only available to other departments if such departments talk to each other. Because communications interoperability problems may exist, it is not always possible for departments to talk with each other by means of the communications devices being utilized by first responders. The above-mentioned ad hoc network solves these problems by providing the required interoperability.
In addition to the need for communications interoperability there is also a need for sensors and cameras at incident scenes to collect local data. It would be very advantageous to be able to transmit this local data to an incident commander for situational awareness. A variety of sensor devices are presently being utilized at incident scenes that include chemical and biological sensors, cameras and personal biological sensors. However, the outputs of these sensors are presently only verbally reportable, e.g., by reading device outputs out through the transceiver carried by emergency personnel.
A need, therefore, exists for an efficient way to provide sensor data and still or video images of an incident scene to an incident commander or other individuals on nodes of the network.